Dragon Knight Wheel of Time (O.G.’s Remake Version)
This is a remake of the '''“Dragon Knight Wheel of Time” '''anime hentai from 1998. Episodes Each episode will include differencues from the original. Though all the scenes of Eto haveing sex with a certain girl in the first three episodes where replaced with other characters having sex. Episode 1 * At the near end of the episode Nerei remembers the the time when she and Trull first meet (this leads to a flash scene when they first meet and the good times they, including having sex just before they say their goodbyes) after the flashback ends Nerei hopes that she and Trull will meet again someday. Eto hears Nerei from behind the door. Episode 2 * Instead of Neptune, Pandora dies (along with some other guy) instead. During the morning of the two’s deaths Eto said “Pandora, my your soul dance beutifully in the afterlife”. * At the mines the bombers (or what ever their called) asked Santos to join Eto’s group. Santos said that Eto would be happy to have more recruits for the cause and tells them where Eto is. As Santos walks by Bianca asks him where Eto is. Santos tells Bianca that Pandora and some other guy are dead because of her. Bianca then tells Santos that she doesn’t like those who disrespect her and asked him again where’s Eto. Santos still refuse to tell her, and Bianca then draws her sword and attacks him. But Santos draws his sword in time to block her attack. Santos tells Bianca that this fight is pointales that we should fight Lucifon. Even though Santos defeated Bianca she still wishes to fight. She then draws a knife but Santos doughed her attack and kneed her on the stomach. He then tells Bianca that the group doesn’t need a selfish person like her, just before he leaves. * Sayla enters Loydon‘s room to thank him for saving her. She then gives him a blowjob and swallows his cum when he came. Sayla then offers him to lick her legs. Loydon then starts lickning her legs and then gives her an orgasem. Salya then cums and loydon swallows her love juice. Loydon then mates Sayla. Then the two of them climax together and share an heart to heart bonding. Episode 3 * Bianca enters Santos’ room to apologize to him, telling him that she wants to understand about working along with others. Santos and Bianca perform Oral sex position, then Bianca moves on top of Santos as they make love. After they climax Bianca rest on top of Cultus, telling him that she will more coupertive, and the two of them kiss. * When Eto’s group come across the dragons Nerei and Trull begin to notice each other and Trull tried to stop the dragons from attacking. * Nerei and Seiya both survived the ambush (unlike in the original). Episode 4 * The ones who entered Lucifon’s Castle are Kakeru, Natasha, Sail, Rosalind, Eto, Marlene, Santos, Bianca, Trull, Nereid, Roidon, and Sayla. * As Eto begins to disappear Marlene hugs him. Eto warns Marlene that if she doesn’t let go she’ll disappear with him. Marlene replied that she’s okay with it, and the two of them kiss as they disappear. The rest of the group looked outside the castle, hopping that Eto and Marlene will find happiness wherever they are. Category:Omega groudon Category:Aniamtion Category:Anime Category:Fantasy